realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaia
Gaia is the essence of Midgard. She is the mother goddess of the realm and highest goddess of nature. Other names by which she is known are Mother Nature, Empress of Spring, '''and '''Toci. She views everything born on Midgard as one of her children. Description Mother Nature is said to have endless different forms, one for each of her beloved children. Most often however she takes on the shape of a sort of divine hybrid, beautiful and primal. Powers Gaia's power is the power of life. She causes it to spring up wherever she steps and brings vitality to those who hear her voice. The Empress of Spring is both a harvest goddess and a fertility goddess, granting her blessings to her worshippers in the form of bountiful harvests and fertile births with many children. As an Old One Gaia possesses near limitless control over her life-based powers. Old One The secret truth of Gaia, and indeed of Midgard itself, is that she is an Old One, the Old One of Life. In many ways she is the equal and opposite of Thanatos, and like Lady Death required a shell to be formed around her to contain her phenomenal powers, lest they expand throughout the Void and fill it with limitless, formless life. Unlike Thanatos, Gaia's shell exists in the form of the Realm of Midgard, believed to possibly be the first of the Mortal Realms. It is inside of here that she dwells as the first of the Core Gods, her life energy flowing out to give life to the beings of the Realm, and from there to all other planes throughout the Void. In this way she can also be considered to serve as the god of the Core Gods. Interplanar scholars have often considered her to be the twin sister of Thanatos, both of them born at the same time, with Thanatos acting as the Sword of Damocles which hangs over the heads of all living beings. Others view Thanatos as the dark shadow to the light of life put off by Gaia's existence. Children Although Gaia refers to all natives of Midgard as her children, there are some who literally were birthed by her. The Four Winds Four directional gods who are meant to help control the flow of wind on Midgard. Boreas, the previous North Wind, is the most famous of these. Wyngakah One of Gaia's most notable children, the god of the continent of Gama Nueve. Old Ironroot An ancient treant whose bark is as hard as iron. Old Ironroot presently dwells in the Elven city-state of Paidarel-Shoa, the residents of which see him as proof of Gaia's love for them. Worshippers Gaia is worshipped all across the world, with the naturalist religion of Gaianism named after her. While her most ardent followers tend to be elves, druids and others most in tune with nature, she is also prayed to by farmers. Further, anyone who gives a prayer to a god without having a definite force in mind often sends that faith to Gaia by default. Nirvana Nirvana is an ally of Gaia's, with powers closely related to hers. The worship of Gaia and Nirvana both is called Gaianism. Atzland The Atzlanders refer to Gaia as Toci, and revere her as the mother of their great native god, Wyngakah. Servants Gaia has many servants across Midgard, some of which act as divine warriors, and others help to confer her blessings upon her other children. Counter-Guardians Highest among Mother Nature's servants are her Counter-Guardians, divinely blessed beings who help to serve her will and safeguard Midgard. Among their number are The Messenger, who hears her Voice and speaks for Gaia, the Sword of Akasha, who wears a cosmically weaved cloak with an impossible number of swords stored within it, the Lightwell, which draws immense degrees of power from the faith others have in them, the Shadowwell, who wields the mighty sword Rapture's Edge, and the Bloodspeaker, an anti-vampire being with immense power over blood and great powers of combating the undead. Currently the Messenger is Azate, a witch-hunting were-jaguar from Atzland, the Shadowwell is Abbir "Lint" al-Shaitan, messiah of the Anubite people, and the Lightwell is split between Queen Liliana of Ophelia, and fallen Angel Morganna of Sunfall, the leader of the Bloodcross Crusade and one of the few Outsiders Gaia will accept. Sir Kurt Redden of Ikaria was the previous Sword of Akasha, but lost his Cosmic Cloak upon returning to Midgard, and had his title revoked when he became a Heretic. Enemies Gaia sees many beings as her foes, and is viewed as an enemy by many in turn. Her definition of who is currently a foe seems to change with the weather, as one day she might only hate demons and others who wish to do her realm harm, and the next declare war on all Outsiders. Always, Gaia despises Heretics and their master, Netheroc. While theorized by some to be foes, Gaia does not consider Thanatos her enemy. Rather, she sees her opposite Old One as the inevitability that must come to all her beloved children. Category:Incomplete Category:Gods Category:Old Ones Category:Core Gods